


Breakfast (not) in Bed

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: Tendou and Suga aren't allowed in the kitchen unsupervised for a REASON.





	Breakfast (not) in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Sirens_Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sirens_Lullaby/gifts).



> First up, thanks to Sky, who helped me edit this (and came up with the title).   
> More to the point...this is my 100th fic. Since it's such a big milestone for me, I wanted it to be special.   
> With that in mind, this is for Siren, my best friend and partner in crime, and I just want to say:  
> Thank you.   
> Thank you for being there for me, for rambling with me and plotting with me and listening when I needed to talk. Thank you for being my friend, and for always having my back. You're an amazing person, and I don't know what I'd do without you.   
> So here, have some cute UshiTenSugas.

“Satori, no!” That sounded like it was coming from the kitchen… Ushijima considered staying in bed longer, just because he wasn’t sure what his boyfriends were up to, but then again,  _ he wasn’t sure what his boyfriends were up to in the kitchen. _ That never ended well; Ushijima was still trying to get the stains out of the ceiling from the time they tried to make smoothies and didn’t put the lid on the blender all the way. And he was still trying to get the burn marks off some of their kitchenware in hopes of salvaging it from the time they’d tried to make fried eggs. 

“Koushi, the chefs on those commercials Wakatoshi watches toss flaming food all the time!”

_ Oh, no… _

Ushijima sat up. 

“Those are  _ commercials _ with  _ professional chefs!” _

Ushijima made his way to the kitchen, just in time to see Tendou and Suga fighting over what looked like the bottle of cooking oil. Tendou, like Ushijima, was shirtless, while Suga appeared to be only wearing a shirt - Tendou’s or Ushijima’s, actually, judging by the way it hung off one of his shoulders and fell partway down his thighs. 

“If you two want to burn the apartment down, you should let me make sure kitchen fires are covered by our insurance,” Ushijima sighed, moving forward with every intention of taking the bottle from them. Tendou tried to look innocent, eyes wide and his lips twitching in an attempt to pout. This attempt was foiled, however, because Suga took the chance to jab Tendou in the side, somehow managing to hit the one spot at the base of Tendou’s ribs where he was ticklish, and then leaped back to avoid retaliation. Unfortunately, Suga let go of the bottle as he cleared Tendou’s reach, and Tendou’s grip also vanished as he yelped and doubled over defensively. Ushijima lunged forward, reaching for the bottle. 

Too late, Ushijima realized his error. 

The bottle’s lid was off, so as his fingers closed around it, the plastic caved, spewing oil... _ everywhere.  _ Ushijima hit the floor, and lay there for a moment, stunned and blinking in bewilderment at the odd sensation of oil in his hair, dripping down his face, pooling on the floor underneath him after coating his arms and shoulders and  _ how was it on his back? _

“Wakatoshi?” Tendou crouched beside him and tentatively poked his shoulder, one of the few oil-free spots. 

“Satori,” Ushijima growled. “What possessed you and Koushi to try to cook without supervision?”

“Satori wanted to cook breakfast in bed for you,” Koushi explained sheepishly as he plucked the poor strangled bottle out of Ushijima’s hand and started to wipe it with a paper towel. Ushijima grumbled wordlessly and got to his feet, careful not to slip in the oil on the floor and doing his best not to drip more. 

“Sorry, Wakatoshi,” Tendou piped up, completely unabashedly, grinning from where he was still crouched. “We should get you all shiny and oily on purpose next time.” Ushijima gave Tendou a flat, unimpressed look, but Tendou’s grin didn’t fade. “For now though, I bet you want a shower.” Ushijima’s expression shifted, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his lips twitching in amusement. 

“I would very much enjoy a shower, yes,” Ushijima agreed. Tendou beamed and bounced to his feet, only for Ushijima to turn pointedly to Suga and add, “Koushi, would you like to join me?” A smirk stretched across Suga’s lips, and he held the oil bottle out to Tendou. 

“I would love to. Satori, would you clean all of this up? Since it was your idea, after all?” Suga asked, his voice sugary-sweet and innocent as Tendou’s grin finally faded, to be replaced with a pout. 

“But-”

“You can always join us if you get it all cleaned up quick enough, and I’ll work on buttering Wakatoshi up to try to get him to cook for us afterwards,” Suga offered. Tendou considered this for a moment, then nodded, pout still in place. Suga kissed his cheek and deposited the oil bottle in his hands, then took Ushijima’s hand and towed him out of the kitchen. Ushijima gave Tendou what might have been an apologetic look over his shoulder as he followed Suga, but Tendou just shook his head and waved them on before turning back to the puddle of oil on the floor, the streaks on the oven door and neighboring cabinets, and oh, no, were those oil spots on the  _ ceiling? _

* * *

 

While the oil on his skin wasn’t exactly pleasant, Ushijima was fairly certain that having the oil soak into his shirt, had he been wearing one, would have been decidedly less pleasant. Ushijima stripped off the sweat pants he’d slept in while Suga started the shower. Suga turned from the shower and paused. His gaze swept up and down Ushijima’s body, and his tongue darted out to trace his lower lip. 

“Satori’s right, we should get some nice massage oil or something,” Suga commented. 

“You and Satori do realize that you don’t actually need an excuse to touch me, right?” Ushijima asked, amusement tinting his voice as he stepped past Suga and into the warm spray of the shower. 

“Maybe we just think you’d look really nice with your muscles all shiny,” Suga replied indignantly. Ushijima chuckled and leaned out of the shower stall. 

“Are you planning to join me or not, Koushi?” 

“Of course I am!” Suga huffed, hurriedly pulling his shirt off and dropping it on top of Ushijima’s abandoned sweat pants. “Move over, you oaf,” Suga complained when he stepped into the shower and realized Ushijima was standing in the middle, leaving Suga with less space to move. 

“I thought you would appreciate the excuse,” Ushijima explained, his tone and expression so completely serious that Suga couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. Suga decided not to worry too much about it, because he really did appreciate the excuse. 

“Bend down here, and I’ll wash your hair for you, get all that cooking oil out of it,” Suga urged, reaching for Ushijima’s shampoo. Suga poured the shampoo into his hand, filling the air with the sharp herbal scent of it, then set the bottle aside and returned his attention to Ushijima, only to find him carefully lowering himself to his knees instead of just bending down. Suga took a moment to savor the sight of Ushijima on his knees, then started working the shampoo into Ushijima’s hair. Ushijima’s hands came up to rest on Suga’s thighs, warm and solid as always, but almost cool compared to the heat of the water streaming over them. Suga took longer than strictly necessary, massaging the suds into Ushijima’s hair, nails dragging along his scalp and making Ushijima relax with a little noise halfway between a sigh and a hum, his eyelids fluttering shut. Suga smiled to himself and kept rubbing the soap into Ushijima’s hair as Ushijima’s head bowed more and more as the tension leaked out of his body. Suga smiled to himself  and shifted his attention from washing Ushijima’s hair to just running his fingers through the soapy strands as Ushijima slid his hands down Suga’s legs, fingers curling around his calves, and leaned forward, his forehead pressing against Suga’s thigh. Suga shivered but didn’t stop his ministrations as Ushijima’s lips pressed against his skin. 

The bathroom door opened as Suga was debating how long to let Ushijima stay there before Suga pointed out that they still needed to make sure all of the oil was off of Ushijima’s body. 

“Is the kitchen clean, Satori?” Suga asked as Ushijima pushed his damp hair away from his face and turned in the direction of the door. 

“Of course,” Tendou replied, lifting himself to perch on the counter by the sink. Suga didn’t bother pushing the shower curtain back; it wasn’t like he and Ushijima were really putting on a show. “Close your eyes, Wakatoshi,” Suga warned as he reached up and changed the angle of the shower spray, then shifted to the side a little to let the water hit Ushijima’s hair directly. Ushijima made a soft sound. Suga gently rinsed his hair.

“Once you’ve finished washing Wakatoshi, you should let me take care of you, Koushi,” Tendou piped up, and from his tone, Suga was positive that Tendou was waggling his eyebrows in that ridiculous way he always did when he was trying and failing to make his innuendos sound sexy. 

“When I’m done getting this oil off him, we’re having breakfast,” Suga replied, running his fingers through Ushijima’s hair one last time to check for any remaining soap. “Come on, Wakatoshi, let’s get the rest of you cleaned.”

* * *

 

Tendou grumbled good-naturedly as Suga deposited himself on Tendou’s lap, wearing another stolen shirt. 

“Why are you so heavy?” Tendou complained, poking Suga’s side. Suga twitched, and his elbow jerked back reflexively and hit Tendou’s chest. Tendou yelped, and they both nearly fell off the chair. “Why are you so strong?” Tendou huffed, grimacing at Suga’s elbow. 

“You should know better than to poke Koushi,” Ushijima rumbled without turning away from the stove, where he was cooking. 

“And I’ll get you back for the comment about how heavy I am later,” Suga threatened. Tendou gulped. 

“Ah, you know I didn’t mean it, Koushi. You’re as light as a feather, really, have I ever told you how light you are?” Tendou babbled. Suga twisted and frowned over his shoulder, and Tendou fell silent for a moment. “Peace offering?” He suggested after a moment. Suga tilted his head as he turned back to watching Ushijima, considering. 

“What have you got?” Suga asked. 

“I’ll get Wakatoshi to wear an apron the next time he cooks,” Tendou answered immediately. Suga snorted. 

“He wears an apron half the time anyway,” Suga pointed out. “How is that a peace offering?”

“I’ll get him to wear  _ just _ the apron,” Tendou clarified. His lips brushed the edge of Suga’s ear as he added, “I’ll even order that nice little purple apron I caught you looking at online a few weeks ago.” For several long moments, the eggs sizzling in the pan Ushijima was watching over was the only sound. 

“That would be unsafe and unsanitary,” Ushijima said flatly. “You know the rules, Satori. Clothes  _ on _ in the kitchen. I do  _ not _ want a repeat of the time you were too lazy to put clothes on and ended up with hot food everywhere that burned your-” 

“You wouldn’t be naked, Wakatoshi. You’d have an apron on,” Tendou interrupted innocently. Ushijima turned to frown at him, then paused. 

“Satori, I believe you broke Koushi,” Ushijima said slowly. Tendou blinked, then leaned sideways to try to get a look at Suga’s face. 

“Huh. I guess I did,” Tendou admitted, reaching up to pretend to wipe at Suga’s mouth. “Quit drooling and give Wakatoshi your puppy eyes so he’ll agree to this,” Tendou urged. 

“Nope,” Suga croaked. He paused, cleared his throat, and continued, “No, you promised me this as an apology for your comment about me being heavy. So it’s up to you to make it happen.” Ushijima shook his head and returned his attention to the pan in front of him. 

“You should find another way to get back on Koushi’s good side, Satori,” Ushijima commented, apparently deciding the eggs were done and turning the stove off. “Otherwise you might not like the consequences.” 

“What consequences?” Tendou scoffed, and then instantly regretted even considering saying out loud, because Suga huffed and slid off his lap. “Wait, Koushi, I didn’t mean-” Tendou caught Suga’s wrist, pulled him back onto Tendou’s lap, this time with Suga sitting across Tendou’s thighs instead of with his back to Tendou’s chest. Suga scowled at him, and Tendou kissed the tip of his nose, which did not wipe his scowl away like Tendou had hoped it would. “You’re really cute when you’re mad,” Tendou informed him. “And since I said something stupid again, I will not only get Wakatoshi to wear nothing but an apron in the very near future-”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Satori,” Ushijima rumbled. Tendou stuck his tongue out at Ushijima, then continued. 

“-I’ll also binge watch that show you’ve been nagging me to watch on Netflix with you,” Tendou finished. Suga eyed him thoughtfully. 

“Deal. We can start the show after we eat,” he decided as Ushijima came to the table. 

“I hope you won’t mind me joining you,” Ushijima said, leaning down to kiss Suga’s forehead, then Tendou’s. 

“Of course not!” Suga replied, beaming. “We need you to be our pillow!” Ushijima shook his head, lips twitching in amusement. 

“I see my value to you,” Ushijima said solemnly. “I make you breakfast and in return, you use me as a pillow.” 

“You’re just such a great pillow, Wakatoshi,” Tendou explained, his tone matching Ushijima’s, low and serious. 

“I see. Then I suppose I will just eat all of the eggs myself,” Ushijima decided. 

“Wait, Waka, you’re such a great boyfriend, you take such good care of us, you’re so much more than a pillow-” Tendou was babbling, but his attention was on the food Ushijima was holding hostage. 

“Wakatoshi,” Suga interrupted. Ushijima glanced at Suga, one eyebrow raised, and froze in place. Suga’s eyes were wide, pleading, and his lower lip was sticking out a little, the more adorable and disarming pout that he could muster. “You wouldn’t leave me hungry because Satori said something stupid, would you?”

“Oh, so you’ll break out the puppy eyes for food, but not for Wakatoshi in an apron?” Tendou complained. 

“I will let you both have food if one of you will be my pillow instead,” Ushijima informed them.

* * *

 

Ushijima normally didn’t like laying on the couch; it wasn’t as comfortable as the bed, and it usually made him sore. With his legs over Tendou’s lap and his head resting comfortably on Suga’s thigh, however, the couch was much more comfortable. Suga’s fingers carded through his hair, and Ushijima sighed in contentment and let his eyes fall closed. 

The best part, though, was that he knew exactly where his boyfriends were, and what they were up to, and they weren’t causing trouble in the kitchen. 


End file.
